In The Rain, No One Can See You Crying
by SetosEgyptianGodess
Summary: They split apart to go their seperate ways. He married another she was left alone. In the end, he realizes his mistakes to bad it's just a little to late. [Seto x Ishizu]


Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-Oh!

**"In The Rain, No One Can See You Crying"**

_By Akira Het-Haru_

_Written and Finished: July 3o 2oo7_

* * *

It was painful; but it was true. 

Seto Kaiba, the one man she had ever remotely trusted with any bit of her being; had chosen another over her. Maybe she was jealous; but it was not jealousy that welled in her eyes and stained her cheeks. No, that was sadness; it was the very thought that at one specific moment in time, the lips of the intruder were meeting her beloved's. That thought alone drove her mad, mentally of course.

She swallowed hard and looked out the wind shield of the small car, her caramel eyes flickering across the road. If there were actual cars coming, she couldn't tell; for the rain feel to hard to see anything. The road was but a soaked haze of blurred lights. Of course the moonless night was not helping with the glares of the dim city lights against the cold rain droplets.

Ishizu Ishtar was tired to say the least, she had been asked to re-arrange the Egypt exhibit; which took her hours because there was a supreme lack of help. Her eye lids drooped slightly, until the car had shifted over into the other lane, she rose from her slight doze in just enough time to correct her car. "I should pull over..." She muttered, though she couldn't find the strength to even take the car into the emergency lane, "Ok, I'll just catch the next exit into town..."

Seto Kaiba yawned slightly and looked over at the mound of paperwork he still had to do; how in the wold he expected to finish all that in less then two days was beyond him. He sighed and set his head on the cool desk, watching the pen rock between his middle finger and index finger. That woman, Anzu, was sound asleep in her - their - bed while he was up working.

A slight growl escaped his lips, she hadn't been so distracting when they first met. Oh how she had changed, he wanted to leave her; but the press would have an absolute field day. His hand wandered to his coat pocket and removed a key before unlocking the bottom drawer. It slid open and a variety of pictures and hand written notes shown bright against the lack inside.

Seto sighed slightly and picked up a photo, glancing over the Egyptian woman with a bit of remorse in his eyes. "Ishizu..." His voice was barely audible against the rain outside.

Sadly the woman began to doze once more, this time she slumped slightly, the car heading into head no traffic. It seemed her luck had ran out, for this time there was a car coming; a truck at that. She awoke to the head lights, her mind froze as she desperately tried to avoid the car. Her attempts failed, the only thing she could do was shut her eyes and brace for impact.

The cars collided, a boom echoing out over the city. The truck -now recognizable as a suburban limousine- was barely damaged as the driver slipped from his door, running over to the car. He banged on the passenger window, noting the nearly invisible smoke rising from beneath the hood. Ishizu groaned slightly, the voice seemed distant. She looked over towards the passenger door and reached a hand out to touch the cool metal of the handle. She pulled it weakly, the door nearly opening.

The driver took the failed attempt as a signal and flung the door open. A young boy came running from the limo, his black hair dampening. The driver looked over at the boy, "Mokuba, you should call your brother..."

The phone rang, interrupting the CEO's thoughts. He glared at the phone before picking it up; this had better have been an emergency. His little brother's voice made him choke on his saliva, and for a moment he had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Seto..." The child's voice was frightened and shaken, "there was an accident an-."

The line went dead.

Seto nearly sprung from his chair, he was not about to waist time trying to wake Anzu. He growled slightly and snatched a pair of keys off the counter before dashing out the door and down the steps. After successfully starting the car, he sped down to drive way, nearly taking out the gate on his way out.

The engine roared beneath the hood of the car; the speed reaching ungodly levels. His phone could barely track Mokuba's location, but if it was correct...

Seto's car skid to a halt at the sight of the crash, his door flung open; he didn't bother to shut it as he ran towards his little brother. He fell to his knees, scraping them on the wet asphalt, creating holes in the knees of his slacks. He looked at his brother and examined his face. "Thank God you're alright." He muttered, standing.

His eyes darted over to the car, widening in pure disbelief. He let his brother go and approached the car cautiously; his hunch was right, it was Ishizu's small sports car. He peered inside the open passenger door. "I-Ishizu..?"

Her eyes lit up at his voice, and for a moment all the pain subsided. "S-Seto...!" A bit of strength returned as she moved over to the passenger side, throwing her arms around the auburn haired boy's neck. "Oh that the G-Gods..." She muttered, she could feel her soul; her very life slipping away.

She inhaled the sweet cologne he wore, the designer kind she had advised him to purchase in the first place; the only kind he would wear. She coughed slightly and gripped the back of Seto's coat, blood bubbling through her lips. "S-Seto..." She whispered, the name sweet on her lips.

Seto pulled away and stared at the woman, disbelief and depression running ramped in his blue eyes. "Ishizu..." He muttered, lifting the woman. Her groans in pain made his stomach flip considerably, but he ignored the nauseous feeling he had. He held her close to him, her blood seeping into his white suit coat.

"Ishizu, what happened?" He muttered.

No reply.

His eyes widened slightly as he laid the girl down on the asphalt; staring at her for a moment. "Ishizu..." His voice trembled slightly, the rain soaking his hair to the point where it laid limply in his face. He bit his lip slightly and ran a hand over the woman's face, his body quivering slightly.

"I-Ishizu..." He continued to whisper her name, tears blending into the rain that hit his face. He let his hand fall away and hold her shoulder; he set his head on her chest, praying to here a heart beat.

Nothing.

He shut his eyes. "Ishizu, I'm sorry...I never meant to hurt you...or leave you...I-." the words caught in his throat and were drowned out by long held back sobs.


End file.
